Pink Squirrel
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: DarkButterfly128 asked "how Spongebob would react if Sandy was killed". This is my response to that.


A/n: on Goodbye DarkButterfly128 asks how Spongebob would react if Sandy was killed. So I decided to try my hand at it. But with a twist!

It was another day in Bikini Bottom, the sun rose just like it had many times before. Spongebob was snuggled in his blanket fast asleep, while his alarm clock began to tick down to 7:00am. And then like every other morning before when the clock struck 7, it began to blare loudly. This quickly woke Spongebob from his sleep "Good morning Gary" said Spongebob, reaching over to push the button that shut his alarm off.

"Meow" said Gary while Spongebob went to look out his window, clad only in a pair of tighty whiteys. He looked outside to see a mailman riding on his bike, "Good Morning Mr. Mailman" called Spongebob leaning out the window to wave at him. "Morning Spongebob" said the mailman as he took a deep breath, while closing his eyes, unfortunately he opened them to see a truck right in front of him. "AAAAH" screamed the mailman as he collided with the truck, which sent him flying through the air.

But Spongebob didn't see any of that as he had turned around to get dressed, and he didn't hear it either for one reason or another. So after putting on his trademarked white shirt and brown pants with a red tie, Spongebob walked out his front door. When he did that Spongebob also yelled out loudly "I'M READY", this caused Squidward to yell at him.

* * *

><p>"SPONGEBOB! Knock that racket off I'm trying to paint my masterpiece" said Squidward angrily leaning out his window, while shaking a tentacle at the sponge. "Sorry Squidward but it's such a good day today" said Spongebob gleefully, Squidward's angry was not having a effect on him. Squidward just grumbled annoyed under his breath, "It will be a good day when I move far away from here". Before he leaned back into his house slamming the window as he did so, Spongebob just shrugged and walked over to Patrick's rock.<p>

"Hey Patrick you home?" asked Spongebob knocking gently on the rock patiently waiting for his friend to show, which a moment later he did. The rock opened upward to reveal Patrick running around frantically, clad only in a pair of tighty whiteys. "Patrick whats' wrong buddy?" asked Spongebob worriedly, Patrick stopped his running when he heard Spongebob. "Spongebob you gotta help me" said Patrick urgently "I can't find my pants", Spongebob just pointed at Patrick's head.

Patrick looked up and saw his pants dangling from his pointy head, "I wonder how they got there?" wondered the starfish before putting his pants on. "Anyway I was going to see Sandy want to come with?" asked Spongebob as Patrick let out a loud "Woo Sandy's place" excitedly, the two walked away heading for Sandy's Treedome.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sandy-<strong>

Sandy stuck out her tongue slightly in concentration, not taking her eyes off her project. It started as nothing more than a passing thought, but as time wore on it became much more. The project was a big hulking machine with many gears and wires running across it's unprotected center, that is until Sandy would add the exterior. This machine had one purpose and only one purpose, which was Re-animation or bringing life to dead plants.

The Machine was like a large box with a large circular platform cut into it, which would lower when it was time for animation. It would then rise up and take the object into the interior, where the animation would take place. Sandy got the idea for this when she had asked Patrick and Spongebob to water her plants while she went to a convention, the memory of this still caused her to shiver.

-Flashback-

"_Now I trust you guys can handle everything while I'm away" said Sandy as she finished giving them instructions on what to do, they nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we can Sandy" Spongebob assured her, though she had a bad feeling in her gut. "Well then see ya in 4 days" said Sandy as she walked out the door and boarded a bus, when she was out of sight Patrick turned to Spongebob and asked "Wanna play tag?"._

_-4 days later-_

"_Hey guys I'm bac...AHHH" said Sandy when she opened the door, with her eyes closed for a moment saying a greeting. That died on her lips when she opened her eyes and screamed, everything was brown and shriveled, even her tree was looking very sick. With it's leaves gone and branches hung limply, "How did this happen?" asked Sandy angrily stomping over to them. "oops" was all they said_

_-End _Flashback-.

* * *

><p>Sandy was in the middle of welding a sheet of metal that would make up the exterior, when she heard a very loud voice right next to her ear. "HEY SANDY" said Spongebob loudly which made her jump into the air, "Spongebob! What did I say about sneaking up on me when I was using power tools" scolded Sandy once the shock wore off. Spongebob scratched the top of his head in thought, "um to not to do it because it is dangerous?" said Spongebob half saying-half asking.<p>

"Ooh pretty lights" said Patrick reaching out to touch the blinking lights, only to have his hand slapped away by Sandy."Don't touch anything" hissed Sandy while Patrick sucked on his hand, Spongebob looked over the machine. "So what does this contraption do" asked Spongebob curiously, Sandy brightened at being able to show off her invention.

"This machine here is designed to rejuvenate plant life" said Sandy simply, her explanation only got confused stares in return. "What does rejuvenate mean?" asked Spongebob, while Patrick had a glazed look with sparks flying off his head. "It means to bring life back to dead plants" explained Sandy, suddenly Patrick gasped. "You mean like Zombies!"said Patrick dramatically pointing at her, "Zombies!" cried Spongebob. Soon the two were running around screaming, which Sandy had to stop because it was getting on her nerves.

She reached over and grabbed their heads lifting them off the ground, turning them to face her. "No it does not create Zombies" said Sandy firmly, releasing her hold on them. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard Spongebob glanced down at his watch, and promptly screamed "I'm late fore Work!" before running out the door. Sandy and Patrick stared at where he had been for a few moments, before Patrick turned to Sandy and asked "Can I have a soda?".

* * *

><p>-Squidward-<p>

Squidward walked into a prestigious Art museum carrying his newest masterpiece, it had taken him 4 weeks to complete but he felt it was worth it. He headed straight for the information booth to get directions, "Hello can I help you?" asked the lady fish cheerfully. "Yes can you tell me where I can find the Curator's office, I have a appointment with him" asked Squidward with an air of importance.

"Of course Mr...?" said the receptionist before trailing off due to her not knowing his name, "Tentacles" supplied Squidward helpfully. She smiled at him "OK Mr Tentacles head down that hallway and take a right, his door is the third on the right" said the receptionist pointing at the hallway. He nodded his thanks before turning and walked down the hallway, and soon he stood before a door with a plaque reading...

**Sal A Mander - Curator **

Squidward took a deep breath before raising a tentacle and knock lightly on the door, hearing a muffled command to enter Squidward opened the door. The room was very spacious with many paintings covering the wall, and bookcases filled to the brim with books. And sitting behind a large mahogany desk that was covered with various papers, was the Curator who rose to greet him.

"Mr Tentacles nice to see you" said Mr Mander holding out a hand to him, which Squidward shook a moment later. "Please call me Squidward, Mr Mander" said Squidward sitting down in one of the seats. "Only if you call me Sal" said Sal sitting back in his chair, "So what can I do for you?" asked Sal curiously. "Well Sal I read in the paper that you were looking for new paintings and so I made one" said Squidward as he reached down and grabbed his wrapped masterpiece, and place it on the desk.

Sal unwrapped the painting slowly so as not to damage it, and soon he was looking at Squidward's masterpiece. While Sal was inspecting the painting Squidward sat back with a confident smile, he was 100% sure Sal would like it. The next few minutes passed by in silence broken only by Sal's occasional 'hmm' or 'ah', finally he put it down with an expressionless face.

"Well what did think isn't it the best you had ever seen" said Squidward excitedly his hopes high, which were quickly dashed by Sal's response. "I can't use this in my Museum" said Sal seriously, this surprised Squidward so much it took him a minute to respond. "b..But why?" asked Squidward confused he felt that he did a great job, "Because it sends the wrong message" said Sal calmly gesturing to the painting on his desk.

The painting was of Squidward sitting on top of a seahorse wearing Medieval armor, while holding a sword up high. "Message?" asked Squidward puzzled as to what was wrong with the painting, it showed how great he was(at least in his opinion). "A painting is supposed to make the person looking at it to fell something, like happiness or sadness. "This" said Sal gesturing to the painting "shows nothing but extreme arrogance", "Until you learn what it truly means to be a artist I must ask you to leave".

Squidward grabbed his painting turned around and walked out the door, with his shoulders slumped. As he was leaving the museum Squidward noticed a open dumpster, and chucked his painting in it. His watch beeped suddenly and when he glanced at it, Squidward noticed it was almost time for work. Heaving a giant sigh Squidward began his trek to the Krusty Krab, and he was soon joined by Spongebob.

* * *

><p>"Hey Squidward whats with the long face?" asked Spongebob noticing his expression, which was disappointment. "Nothing Spongebob just got rejected by another Art museum...again" said Squidward glumly, "Sorry to hear that buddy" said Spongebob sadly before brightening. "I'm sure you will get the recognition you deserve soon" said Spongebob optimistically, Squidward's mood picked up a little hearing that.<p>

"Squidward and Spongebob you are five minutes late!" said Mr Krabs crossly, when the two walked into the Krusty Krab. "Sorry Mr Krabs" said Squidward walking past him to the cash register, "What's wrong with him?" asked Mr Krabs to Spongebob. "He got rejected" said Spongebob putting on his hat, "Again" sighed Mr Krabs in understanding.

Spongebob walked into the kitchen shortly after his conversation with Mr Krabs, grabbed his spatula and got to work flipping patties. While this was happening a disaster was about to happen, though nobody knew it yet.

* * *

><p>-Sandy-<p>

Sandy had just finished wielding a sheet onto the Machine, while Patrick watched drinking his soda. "I'm bored" declared Patrick loudly Sandy looked over at him, "Then leave this isn't a playground you know". Patrick perked up at that, "You have a playground?" said Patrick excitedly looking around. Sandy face palmed at his obvious stupidity, "Never mind I almost done anyway I just need to finish the exterior" Sandy said as she reached for another sheet of metal.

"I can help" said Patrick running over to her excitedly, in such a hurry he didn't see the pile of spare part until he tripped over it. As he fell over water flew out the top of his helmet and splashed on the machine, which began to emit sparks and started to shake. "That doesn't sound good" said Sandy worriedly, Patrick stood up after his fall "What doesn't sound go...".

Patrick's sentence was cut short when the Machine exploded sending pieces of metal flying in all directions, two of which were where he and Sandy stood. A large metal spike pierced Sandy through her heart killing her instantly, Patrick froze for only a moment at the sight of her corpse. That was when some shrapnel hit his helmet cracking it slightly, then the cracks expanded until the whole helmet shattered.

Immediately Patrick began gasping for breath since there was no water, it was made worse when a electric cord landed on him electrocuting him. It was too much for him and Patrick died from dehydration and the electricity caused his heart to stop.

-2 Days Later-

All of Bikini Bottom had turned out for the Funerals of Sandy and Patrick, even Squidward though for unknown reasons. Police had responded to the explosion that most of the town had head, and discovered the corpses. When Spongebob received the news that his two best friends were dead, he broke down into tears.

The service was short and once the caskets had been lowered and buried, most people left. Though not with giving condolences to the distraught sponge who hadn't stopped sobbing since the funeral began, Spongebob stood in front of the graves with tears in his eyes but they didn't fall. Surprisingly Squidward stood beside after everyone had left even Mr Krabs left, since he really didn't care about Patrick and didn't know Sandy that well.

"w...why did t...they have to d..die?" asked Spongebob sadly turning to his companion, "I don't know Spongebob" said Squidward quietly. Spongebob sniffled slightly before asking a question, "Does the pain every go away Squidward?". Squidward was silent for a few moments trying to find the right words, "I think that over time the pain diminish but it never truly stops" said Squidward gently.

He put a tentacle around Spongebob's shoulders and steered him away from the graveyard, "Come on lets get a Krabby Patty my treat". Spongebob smiled slightly at that "Can we go Jelly fishing after-wards?" asked Spongebob hopefully, Squidward grimaced slightly hearing that but nodded anyway. Spongebob squealed and hugged Squidward tightly while Squidward awkwardly patted him on the head, even though he absolutely hated Jelly Fishing he would suffer through if only to make Spongebob smile.

-3 weeks later-

Spongebob was sitting behind the wheel of a Boat mobile with Mrs Puff in the passenger seat, she was nervously tugging on her seat belt. He was taking his 64th driving test and he was confident that he was going to pass, Squidward had been giving him driving lessons since the funeral. "OK Spongebob lets get started" said Mrs Puff gulping visibly, Spongebob took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition.

Then applying slight pressure on the gas pedal the boat moved forward, which cause Mrs Puff to panic when she felt the movement. But soon she calmed down when she realized that they weren't about to crash, and Spongebob navigated the course. He carefully turned the corners, stopped when it was indicated and not once did he floor it, which was caused Mrs Puff immense relief.

Soon Spongebob reached the end of the course and stopped the boat, turned off the ignition and turned to Mrs Puff expectantly. "Did I pass this time?" asked Spongebob nervously, "Yes you did Spongebob" said Mrs Puff shocked at his sudden improvement. The next several minutes passed by in a blur for Spongebob, who after getting his license ran to the School's entrance where Squidward was waiting.

"I see you passed" said Squidward smiling when he saw the piece of plastic in Spongebob's hand, "And it's all thanks to you lessons" said Spongebob giving him a hug which was hesitantly returned. Squidward was never one for affection but after awhile he learned to enjoy being hugged, not that he would say that out loud of course. "I got you a present to celebrate" said Squidward once they separated, reaching down and handed Spongebob a brown rectangle package. Spongebob eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped, it was a painting of Sandy and Patrick with Spongebob and Mr Krabs standing next to them.

"It's beautiful Squidward" said Spongebob wiping the tears from his eyes, then he noticed that Squidward wasn't in the painting. "I felt it was time to paint something else besides me" said Squidward answering the unasked question, together the two walked off into town to celebrate.

-4 years later-

The years had been good for Squidward mainly because he was a famous artist, apparently Spongebob had sent the painting he had made to several Art Museums. They were in awe at the it and soon were asking Squidward to make more, which he did very happily. Now his paintings were so famous and well received Squidward was making more money than Squilliam, which he took every opportunity to gloat about it

Spongebob went on to become a world famous Chief after winning a cooking competition, he eventually opened his own Restaurant and named it the:

Pink Squirrel.

A/n: Well this is my new Spongebob story and I hope I did better with this one. Remember to review and let me know how I did plz!.

p.s Did anybody notice the joke I made with the curators name, if not check again.


End file.
